Girl Talk
by Marx810
Summary: Carrie returns from the 'dead' and has a thing or two she feels she needs to say to Sue Snell. Alone. One Shot. Rated M for language.


**(A/N: So, I've been sitting on this story for ages. Mainly because I couldn't decide which of the two possible endings I wanted to do for it. Then, I figured…if I haven't done the other ending by now, the heck with it, so here ya go lol. Anyway, this story's based on the 2013 movie, though I probably incorporated some aspects of the book as well. Feel free to let me know what you think, good or bad.)**

Sue Snell looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. It was just…nothing… No dark, no light, no forms of any kind. She had no memory of where she was or how she got there, but despite the infinite open space it felt very…claustrophobic. As much as she wanted to think rationally, there was an overwhelming sense of danger…and panic. And then she felt it. Carrie White. Sue knew it was Carrie behind her without even looking. It was just…something she knew. So when she turned around and Carrie was staring at her, it wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was that she looked exactly as she had the last time Sue had seen her. In her prom dress, covered in blood.

"Carrie…where…where are we?" Sue was able to get out. There was something in the way that Carrie was looking at her that made her almost prefer it when she had been alone in the nothingness. That sense of danger was practically yelling at her now. Like a recurring nightmare that you don't completely remember, but its still there in the back of your mind, clawing at you for attention.

Carrie was silent for awhile and simply looked at Sue Snell with her head cocked to the side, a look of deep contemplation on her face.

"…Carrie…? Please say something…anything…" Sue felt cold suddenly. The irony didn't escape her that the only thing going through her mind was what had happened the last time she'd seen Carrie, when there was fire everywhere. Fire, destruction, anger…and death. So much death…

A smirk slowly began to form on Carrie's face, but she continued to say nothing. The thoughts were becoming more vivid. It was almost like Sue was there again, the night so many of her friends died. The night the father of her child died.

"Do you know what the most frustrating thing of all is?" Carrie suddenly spoke, causing Sue to jump. "I want to hate you so much. I want to make you suffer. But…I can't… First, you give up your prom night for me. Then you tried to stop Chris. You failed miserably…but you tried. I mean, 'Look! Up there! It's Chris!' Would that have been so hard to say?" Carrie's words were eerily calm. And as she spoke, the nothingness around them took form. You could clearly see Sue convincing Tommy to take Carrie instead of her, as well as Sue rushing over to stop Chris's fiendish plan.

"I…I tried, Carrie!" Sue flinched back as she was literally surrounded by her failure. All the pain she'd been trying to get over suddenly hit her back full force. "I just wanted you to have one nice night!"

Carrie smiled a little wider, it was very…disconcerting. "One nice night…yes…we all know how well my nice night worked out for me didn't it?" They were now surrounded by a flash of the buckets of pig's blood drenching Carrie. "But let's forget that for now. No use crying over spilled blood." A chuckle escaped Carrie's lips as she shook her arms, causing blood to drip off of her. While Sue had never really heard Carrie laugh before, she was pretty sure that it wouldn't have sounded like that. There was so much…hatred…in it. Sue was starting to wonder if that was even Carrie or just her own survivor's guilt mocking her.

"Oh it's me. Believe me. Let's just say…" Carrie started, getting a thoughtful expression. "…where I was…changed me a little. You know…adapt to survive and all of that."

"Where are we?" Sue asked again. She was oddly accepting of the oddness, like when things don't make sense in a dream. But this felt so real. Sure dreams usually feel real when you're in them, but…not this real.

"We're in your head…" Carrie answered, but then got thoughtful again. "…or my head…or both of our heads…someone's head… I don't know." She shrugged. "It seemed like a nice enough place for us to have a little…girl talk." At the phrase 'girl talk', Carrie went into an almost manic fit of laughter that freaked Sue out more than anything else so far. It just made Carrie seem more than just unhinged, which was to be expected after everything that happened, but just full blown crazy.

"H-how?" Was all Sue was able to get out.

Carrie gave Sue an incredulous look as she answered, "How? Did you not see me collapse my entire house on me using my mind, using big fucking rocks? Couldn't you hear me in your head when it happened? How do you think?"

"Well…yeah…but…that and…and this…are…" Sue motioned to the emptiness around them, that kept flashing their memories.

Carrie smiled again. "On completely different levels? Well, you see Sue. Where I was…time moves a bit…differently… I've been gone a lot longer than you realize…" Carrie's smile suddenly got a crazed edge to it and Sue had a feeling she was very glad she couldn't see whatever memories were going through Carrie's head.

"I'm so…so sorry, Carrie. I just wanted to help…I swear. You didn't deserve that…_any_ of that…" Sue couldn't get over this feeling that Carrie's pain hadn't stopped just because she was dead…_is_ dead? This whole thing was just confusing her more.

Carrie's smile suddenly faded again. "To help? Heh, that reminds me. Something I've been wanting to ask you a long time, Sue. Let's say you stopped Chris. Or better yet, let's say the bitch just let bygones be bygones and gave me that one fucking night. I was so…so happy… Everything was perfect. Tommy was…he was amazing and…he told me I was beautiful and…that he was having fun being with me and…I believed him… We danced…we laughed…" Once more as Carrie spoke, the emptiness around them showed the night of the prom and how happy Carrie really was. "But…what would have happened the next day, Sue? When Tommy went back to you and I became Carrie 'Eats Shit' White again? Did you think about that?"

"Carrie, I-"

"No! The answer is no, you stupid CUNT!" Carrie roared, once again seeming fractured in more ways than one. "You didn't think about how hard it would have been for me! I liked Tommy! I really, really liked him! And you knew that! That's why you made him ask me out… Like I would have had any chance with him. You were having his fucking baby! Even if by some miracle, he wanted to leave me for you, how could I compete with that?! It's just…AAAAAAAGGH!" As Carrie screamed, flashes of the prom deaths showed all around them. Tina going up in flames, the twins being trampled, everyone writhing as Carrie electrified the floor. Then everything went black and Carrie just seemed…drained… "Even if things had gone perfectly…I still would have…"

"Look…Carrie, I know you've been through more than any girl should have to go through," Sue started. Her words seemed to completely reenergize Carrie and not in the good way.

"You know? You…KNOW?! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Carrie suddenly walked up to Sue and grabbed her face, and 16 years of abuse were forced into Sue's head all at once.

"Oh God…oh God…oh God…" Sue chanted as she fell to her knees, overwhelmed by it all.

"Now you 'know'. Makes that tampon thing seem way more fucked up, doesn't it?" Carrie asked, already nodding.

Sue looked up, visibly trembling. "Carrie, I'm so…so…"

"I swear, Sue, if you apologize to me again and I'm gonna-…I know you're sorry, I can see in your fucking head. It's NOT ENOUGH!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME THEN?!" Sue shrieked, still shaking. She could practically feel the bible hitting her in the face, the times in the closet, not to mention all the other horrors Margaret White put her daughter through. "YOUR MOTHER WAS AN EVIL BITCH! **I** WAS AN EVIL BITCH! ALL I CAN DO IS TRY TO BE BETTER BUT I FUCKED EVEN **THAT** UP!...You're right…even if things had gone well…they wouldn't have gone well for you…what do you want me to **DO**…?"

Carrie silently stared at Sue, letting her go. Suddenly it was Sue's memories that were randomly flashing around them, like a slideshow. Carrie looked around them intently, amazed at the differences between their respective mothers. Sue's mother gave her almost anything she wanted, and let her do almost anything she wanted. Carrie's eyes suddenly widened as another powerful memory Sue had became known to her.

"…Carrie…" Sue protested, feeling immensely self conscious as she was forced to watch this particular memory.

"…oh…" Carrie's eyes locked on the memory…the way they moved…the sounds they made…how Sue seemed both in pain and in the best pleasure simultaneously… "And God made Eve…from the rib of Adam…and Eve was weak…and the first sin was the sin of intercourse…"

Sue snapped away from the very intimate moment that Carrie seemed so enraptured with. "Carrie…your mother was insane."

Carrie slowly turned away and looked a little too deeply in Sue's eyes. "I know. I borderline crucified her because of it. Now shush, you're interrupting." Carrie let out a contented sigh as she looked back and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize she wasn't simply 'watching' this memory. She was feeling it, too.

Sue bit her bottom lip. This was beyond an invasion of privacy. And to be honest, it was just…awkward…even more than that but there just…wasn't a word that did justice to it. But if Carrie wanted that memory…she couldn't very well stop her…she probably couldn't stop her if she wanted to.

"…awww…" Carrie complained, as it ended. "Why'd you stop? We were so close…" But as the memory played out, her question was answered. "…oh…so it was _my_ fault…"

"No…it was mine…" Sue sighed. "I should have…I don't know…" When she looked at Carrie, all she could see was how she was before she snapped, how happy she was at prom night…a normal teenage girl who just happened to have a unique way to push back when she was pushed too far. All she could see was Carrie's accusation when Sue finally caught up to her, at her house. 'Look what you turned me into.' It echoed in her mind and throughout the…dreamscape or wherever they were.

Sue didn't even notice at first when Carrie tilted her head forcing them to look at each other again. "You pushed me through the door…but I chose to set it on fire. And you know what?" That eerie smile appeared once more on Carrie's face. "I enjoyed it. I understood in those moments why everyone bullied me all the time. Why my mother took out all her shit on me… The power you feel…taking it out on the weak…it's…" The scene in Tommy's back seat flashed again in the background. "Orgasmic…" The scene began to be intercut with the deaths that Carrie reveled in the most, Chris, Tina, Nicki, Lizzy, even her mother.

"You regretted that one." Sue pointed out, trying her best not to be unnerved as one of her best memories was merged with one of her worst, which she hadn't even seen first hand before now.

"That is true…" Carrie shrugged. "But didn't you feel guilty after the first time you masturbated? It's comparable. As I said…I've had a lot of time to think about it. If I could do it over again…I'd kill them slower…including my mother…"

"You don't mean that."

"I don't?" Carrie gave Sue a curious look.

"I was there, Carrie. You were in my head then too. You made those rocks kill you because-"

"Because I was dying already, Stupid! I was bleeding out that entire time! I couldn't control my powers, anymore! Yes, I regretted it at that moment, but I didn't kill myself… I just couldn't stop them…so I saved you instead…"

"…thank you…"

"…don't thank me. You asked before what I wanted from you?"

Suddenly Sue shook herself awake, gasping for air. It was a dream…a really, really intense dream. As her heartbeat started to get back to normal, Sue closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths.

"I wanted was to finish what I started…and kill you too."

Sue started as she quickly turned to the source of the voice and saw Carrie standing by her window. But unlike the way Carrie had looked in her dream, she was wearing the clothes she was buried in and covered head to toe in dirt. "C-Carrie?"

"You've got to be the luckiest person on the planet, though. Doesn't seem like I can do it this time, either." Carrie's voice had that eerie calm to it again. "However…might I give you a piece of advice? The name you're planning on giving your daughter…"

"I'm not changing my mind on that-" Sue whispered, shaking her head.

"It's going to make her life…more difficult than it needs to be. I appreciate the thought, though…"

"No one blames you, Carrie…"

Even without the odd echo the dreamscape gave her, Carrie's laugh was still heart stopping. "I saw what was painted on my tombstone after I clawed my way back up. They blame me. You people can't leave me in peace…even when I'm dead." After that was said, Carrie's feet hovered above the ground and then she was out the window. The only thing letting Sue know it wasn't all the dream was the piles of dirt still by her window.

* * *

Showering did not leave the best memories in Carrie's mind. She knew it was something she had to get over, but that didn't make it any easier. Unfortunately when you literally have to dig your way out of your grave, you're gonna need a shower. Eventually she was clean and when she looked down, there was no blood. This confirmed that this was actually happening and she wasn't still in some nightmare herself, despite what she'd recently just put Sue through. After wrapping herself in a towel, Carrie made her way out of the bathroom where the owner of the apartment was waiting for her.

"…Well?..."

Carrie sighed, and narrowed her eyes at the owner. "I didn't do it."

The owner smiled. "You mean you couldn't do it."

"Yeah, whatever…" Carrie grumbled.

"Carrie, that's a good thing. Despite everything you do to try to make me think you're some kind of monster, I'm still not buying it, and nothing you say about what you've done or where you've been is going to convince me otherwise."

"Oh yeah?" Carrie growled. "And what if I killed you?"

"Yup, that would be pretty convincing. Go ahead." The owner waited. "No? Then get dressed and use your telekiwhatsis and help me with my bags. We need to leave tonight. The sooner the better."

"…I'm sorry you have to leave for me…"

"Carrie… we sure as Hell can't stay here and you deserve a good mother. I don't know if I can be that for you…but I can try. And I'm pretty damn sure I can be better than what you had."

Carrie smirked, as she went into the bedroom to get dressed. "That's kind of a low bar. You kind of have that one beat as long as you don't stab me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that as long as you don't go all Darth Vader on me again."

"What's a Darth Vader?"

The owner paused, checked to see if Carrie was kidding, and when she realized she wasn't, sighed. "…nevermind. Ya done? Let's get out of here."

"Okay, Miss Desjardin." Carrie responded, telekinetically lifting the suitcases.

Miss Desjardin stopped and looked back, giving Carrie a look. "What did I say about that?"

"…fine…okay, _**Mom**_."


End file.
